girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tvfanatic101/Fireworks. (GMW Fourth of July contest.)
Title: Fireworks Rating: PG Summary: Maya Hart has always loved Fireworks. The story strings the theme of Fireworks/Fourth of July with small events. GMW wiki Fourth of July contest 2015. Authors Notes: This is an entry for the Fourth of July contest on the Girl Meets World wikia. Hope you enjoy! If you like this story, please vote. There will be a poll on the main page of the wiki between July 5-10 for voting. Fireworks For almost as long as she could remember, Maya Hart loved fireworks. She loved the loud sounds they made as they exploded into the sky, and she loved the looks on people's faces as they watched the magic unfold. But mostly, she loved the pure, utter beauty. Maya loved the fact that something as simple as fire and sparks of multi-colours could captivate her in a way that almost nothing could. - Maya remembered being four, on her first real Fourth of July. She remembered watching her dad pull out a lighter, and set something aflame. Her blue eyes widened in interest, and being the pure child she was, she watched as the sky lit up with red, white, and blue. Her hands flew to her face, and she felt as if the world was about to end when they finally stopped. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, as she realized that she took the beauty for granted. - The following year, her dad allowed Maya to help light the fireworks, and she had never felt more responsible in her life. Maya picked up the debris after each and every firework had faded out. And when her eighteen year old uncle suggested that they light sparklers and stick them into the grass, she complied eagerly. Maya helped her uncle and cousins work. Katy took one look at her busy daughter, and couldn't stop laughing. Upon hearing her mother's laugh, Maya turned around to look at her, and laughed as well, until her fingers were wrapped around an entire sparkler and were burnt badly, scarring lightly for the rest of her days. Katy dipped her daughter's fingers in ice, and stayed with her until Maya longed to be outside once more. - When she was Seven, Maya spent her first Fourth of July away from home, away from her parents. Maya's father, Kermit left them a week after her sixth birthday, and Katy was very busy with work hence she didn't get much time to spend with her daughter. Instead, Maya stayed with the Matthews in Philadelphia. Riley and Maya headed outside to experience the world around them. They came across a bridge, and camped out underneath it. Maya pulled out a pad of paper, and Riley eagerly agreed to help Maya draw pictures. Riley drew princesses and princes, and Maya drew black and white pictures of her once content and happy family. As much as Maya loved staying with the Matthews, she felt a sense of longing for her family. Riley noticed the pictures and hugged Maya, as they watched the fireworks from underneath the bridge. The two girls smiled, giggled, and jumped when they were supposed to. At some point Maya saw a man staring at them, seemingly far away. As Maya took a closer look, she realized that the mystery man was her father. "Daddy!" Maya yelled out, fill of hope. Maya pictured him running toward her, telling her that he loved and missed her, but that was nothing but a fantasy. Kermit anxiously entered his red Toyota, and vanished like a Fart in the Wind. Maya didn't tell anyone about what she saw that night; she figured that there was no use and she realized that he was never going to come back for her. - When Maya was Ten, she spent Fourth of July with the Matthews. Her mother, Katy, wanted to spend time with Maya, but she couldn't, as she needed to work a few extra shifts. Usually Maya would be angry about that, but she was in a good mood since it was Fourth of July. Whenever Fourth of July came around, there was something different in the air- something positive. The Fireworks made Maya feel hopeful- at least for one night. It was a Fourth of July barbecue, and there were many of Riley and Auggie's young cousins there. Riley's father, Cory, allowed the young kids to light some fireworks under his supervision. Maya pulled her golden locks into a loose ponytail, and watched in awe as the children around her ran around her, waving lots of different Fireworks. Maya grinned as she watched Cory light up bigger ones, most children jumped and some even cornered away, but Maya was different. She waited patiently and excitedly for the next firework to go off. Maya glanced around, and watched some of the kids bonding with their parents and siblings. Maya stood there, watching these strangers bond with one another. It was a beautiful sight for her, and she hoped that one day she could have a close family like that. Maya felt a presence beside her; she turned to see that it was Riley. "Whatcha doing?" Riley questioned with her usual bubbly demeanor. Maya shook her head. "Oh nothing, just admiring the view," she said with a feigned chuckle. Maya glanced over to Cory and Topanga, who looked very much in love. Maya turned to face Riley, and smiled softly. "One day I wish I could have a family like your one Riles." "But you do! You're my sister from another mister," Riley said, smiling over at Maya. "Really?" Maya questioned, pleasantly surprised that Riley thought of her as a sister. Riley nodded her head. "Of course! And your Mommy loves you, don't forget that." Riley smiled at Maya, and with that smile Maya realized that everything was going to be alright. Category:Blog posts